


S.L

by orphan_account



Category: True Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	S.L

So I was gonna write some Clexa stories, but then I realized that no one on here knows me and I can finally get this off my chest. I've kept this bottled up inside for 12 years. It's about this girl named "Sara", and I.   
I'll still update Shamekru every other day though. I hate when authors don't finish a story.  
  
This story isn't for attention (hence me saying no one on here knows me). But I've never told anyone, and I want to get it out of me. I don't wanna die when I'm older and have this still weighing on my heart and soul. Because now that I'm older, I know that what she did to me was wrong. I don't think I'll ever have the courage to tell anyone this in my personal life. But I guess this will have to be enough.  
  
  
  
It started when I was 11. My mom was a nurse, and my dad wasn't in the picture. My aunt "Karen" had just moved away, so I couldn't stay with her anymore when my mom was working. This led to her hiring "Sara". Sara would be living with us, as my babysitter. When I first met Sara, I was just getting home from school, her and my mom were in the kitchen talking. When I walked in my mom made introductions. I remember thinking that Sara was really pretty. But weird, because she always stared me. The first couple of months were great. Sara was really nice. She'd walked me to my bus stop, and she'd be waiting there when I got home. She always let me choose what I wanted to eat. And she always played with me. It wasn't until that summer that she started acting weird. She'd always insist on helping me get dressed. Or she'd always sit really close to me. She'd always find reasons to touch me. The first time I can recall her doing something inappropriate with me was her birthday. She asked me what I got her, and I remember being sad because I couldn't get her anything. But when I told her, she just smiled at me, and said that what she wanted from me wasn't something that could be bought. I didn't know what she  meant. When my mom left work she asked me if I knew what girlfriends and boyfriends were. When I told her yes, she said she wanted me to be her girlfriend. That that was what she wanted for her birthday. But we had to keep it a secret. She said that girlfriends were best friends, and they told each other everything. And I really liked her so the thought of having her as my best friend seemed really cool. Later on Sara and I had dinner, and then I headed up for my bath. After I had taken all my clothes off, she came into the bathroom, sat on the toilet, and told me to come over to her. When I walked over she stood me in between her knees, and ran her hands down my sides. She moved to the insides of my thighs with one hand and cupped me. When I asked her what she was doing, she said she was getting her birthday present. I told her my mom told me that no one was allowed to touch me there. Then she smiled and said that this is what girlfriends do. When I told her I didn't want to, she just stared me, and said that we couldn't be girlfriends if I didn't do this. Because girlfriends had to trust each other. I didn't say anything, and she smiled at me. She took the hand that was on me and spit in it. Then she rubbed it on me. I'm ashamed to say that it felt good, because I didn't want it. Then she got up and put me on the toilet. She told me to open my legs and close my eyes. Then she stuck a finger in me. I remember it being uncomfortable until it wasn't. I won't go into further detail but she made me orgasm. I remember her whispering in my ear the whole time. Telling me what a good girl I was. That she was proud of me. How much she loved me.


End file.
